musicfandomcom-20200222-history
List of record labels starting with R
This is a list of record labels starting with R: R * R & S Records * R.A.F.R. Records * R.H.R. (Real Hip-Hop Records) * R.O.A.D Records * R.U.T. Records * R4J Productions * R9 records * RA Records * Rabadash Records * Rabbid Rabbit Records * Rabbit Ranch Records * Rabin's Records * Racer Records * Racer-X-Productions * Racing Heart Records * RACINGTHESUN RECORDS * RACo Records * Radiant Recordings * Radiant Records * Radiation Records * Radical House Records * Radical Inc. * Radical Records * Radical Ruckus Records * Radical Turf * Radiex Records via Wikipedia * Radikal Records * Radio Angel Music * Radio Eat Radio Recordings * Radio Free Music * Radio Khartoum * Radioactive Records * Radioclock Records * Radiola Records * Radon * Raga Records * Ragamuffin Recordz * Ragdoll Records * Rage Entertainment * Ragemore Records * Ragga Force® Music, Video and DVD * raggmopp records * Ragtime Continuum * Rah Records * Rahanna Music * RAHM Nation Recordings, LLC * Railyard Recordings * Rain On Me Productions * Rain Records * Rainbow at Midnight Records * Rainbow Quartz * Rainbow Records via Wikipedia * Rainforest Records * Rainshadow Records * Rainstorm Productions * Rainy Day Records * Rainy Records * Rainyday Records * Raising Moore Records * Raiz'em up Records * Raj Records * Ralph America * Rama Music * Rama Records via Wikipedia * Ramona Records * Rampage Music * Rampage Recordings * Rampagge Records via Wikipedia * Ranch Recording * Random Chance Records * Random Factors * Random Groove Music Inc. * Random Play Music * Random Records, Inc. * Random Rhythm Records * Random Stereo Music * Range Records * Ranluron Records * Ranwood Records * Rap Junkie Records * Rapalot Records * raperoproductions * Rapid Fire Records * Rapid Pulse Records * Rapid Response Recordings * Rapitalism Records * Rapscallion Records * Raptivism Records * Rapture * Rapture Entertainment * Rare Nimbus Records * Rarefaction * RAS Records * Rasa Music * Rascal Records * RaSong Records * Raspberry Sun Music * RastaF.L.Y.T.E. * Rastascan Records * Rat Town Records * RATE Records * Rattle Records * Rattle Tick Buzz Records * Rattlesby Records * Rave Police Records * Rave Records * Raven * Ravenel Records * Ravenous Records * Ravenswave * RaveOn Records via Wikipedia * Raw Deal Records * Raw Noise Records * Raw Records * Raw Street Records,LLC * Rawkus Records * A Ray Artists Music * Ray Leonard Records * Ray Time Records, Inc. * Raymac Records via Wikipedia * Raynstorm Music Group * Razler Records, Inc. * Razor & Tie * Razorback Records * Razzor Records * RCA Nashville * RCA Records * RCA Red Seal and Victor * RCA Victor Group * RCM Records * Re-Bop Records * Reach Records * Reaching Records * Reaction Records * Reactivation Media Recordings * Reade Street Records * Reader's Digest Music * Ready Records * Real 2 U Entertainment * Real Artists' Records & Entertainment * Real Deal Records * Real Dream Music * Real Estate Records * Real Estate Recordz * Real Hype Records * Real Live Records * Real Music * Real Music Recordings * Real Star Records * Real Talk Entertainment * Real Time Records * Real!st Records * RealGood Records * REALIFEISSUES ENTERTAINMENT * Realistic Records * Realisticom Records * Reality Clash Records * Reality Entertainment * Reality Records * Realization Recordings * Realize Records * Realm Records International * Realstreetmusic.com * Reanimator Records * Reaper Records * Rear House Records * Rebel Against Devils Entertainment/ Iron House Music * Rebel Knight Records * Rebel Phi Records * Rebel Records * Rebel Rose Productions * Rebel Soul Music * Rebels Trust * Reboot Music * Reborn Records * Rebuilt Records * Recess Records * Recessive Gene Records * Reckless DC Music * Recluse Records * Recombinations * Recon Records * Recon Records * Record Cellar * Record Chebasco * Record Collection * RECORDED * recordhead * THE Records * Records Records * Recovery Recordings * Recovery Records * Recovery Records * the Rectrix * Recycled Notes Music Company * Red and Blue * Red Antenna * Red Balloon Records * Red Biddy Records * Red Bird Records via Wikipedia * Red Brick Records * Red Bruin Recordings * Red Carpet Ring * Red Cellar Productions * Red Circle Music * Red Circus Records * Red Clay Recordings * Red Dot Entertainment * Red Eye Records * Red Fez Records * Red Flavored Records * Red Galaxy Records * Red Giant Records * Red Horse Records * Red Hot Records * Red House Records * Red Ink * Red Jagwire Records * Red Leader Records * Red Melon Records * Red Menace Records * Red Moon Records * Red Nation Records * red panda records * Red Parlor * Red Penguin Records * Red Robin Records via Wikipedia * Red Rover Records * Red Seal Records via Wikipedia * Red Seven Records * Red Shoe Records * Red Square Recordings * Red Stapler Records * Red Star Records * Red Stone Records * Red Stream, Inc * Red Sundown Records * Red Tape * Red Thgil Entertainment * Red Tide Records * Red Triangle Records * Red Vinyl Records * Red Warrior Records * Red Zero Records * Red Zone Records * Red-Blooded records * Red-Haired Creeper Records * Red-Handed Records * Redbookrecords * RedBox Records * Redbud Records * Redder Records * RedeemedSoul.com * The Redemption Recording Co * Redemptive Realities Music * Redemptive Records * Redhead Records * ReDiscovery * Redlight Records * Redrum Records * Redrumm Recordz * redshift recordings * Redshift Records * Reduced Phat * Redwing Music * Redwood Records * Redzone Records * Reed Records * Reeds Valley Records * Reel Geez Entertainment * Reel Records * Reference Recordings * Refined Records & Entertainment * Reflective Records * Refracted Recordings * ReFunkdafied Records, Inc. * Regal Records via Wikipedia * Regency Records via Wikipedia * Reggaeton LA * Regimental Records * Rego Irish Records * Regress Records * Rehab Records * Rehash Records * Reify * Reign * Reign Check Entertainment * Reigning Kingz Entertainment * ReIgnition Recordings * Reincarnate Music * Reinforcement Records * Reject Records * Rejected Records * Rejoice Records via Wikipedia * Rekkid Records * Rekles Entertainment * rekords rekords * Relapse Audio * Relapse Records * The Relaxation Company * Release * Release:22 Recordings * Relentless Pursuit Records * Relentless Way Records * Relentless/Nashville * Reliant Entertainment * Relief Records * Relix Records * Reload Record Company * Reload Records * Reloaded Records/Atlantic Records * Remains * Rematter Music * Remba Records * Remedial Records * Remington-Morse Records via Wikipedia * Remnant Music Group * Remnant Records * Renaissance Records * Renaissance Records, Inc. * Renata Music * Renegade Virus * Renown Records * rent control records * Repercussion Records * Replicant Records * Replikon Music * Repossession Records * Reprise Records, Inc * Reproductive Records * Reps Music Group * Reptile Recordings * Reptile Records * Reptilian Records * Republic of Texas Recordings * Republic Records * ReQuest Records * REQUIRED * Res Freq Recordings * Rescue Records * ResearchMusic.com * ReServed Records * Reservoir Music * Reservoir Records * Residual Recordings * Resin Records * Resipiscent * Resist Records * Resistance Recordings * Resisted Resonance Records * Resmiranda Records * resonant-soul records inc. * resonateRECORDS * Resort Records * Resource Records * Respect Recordings * Respek Records * Response Records * Rest In Peace Records * Restless Records * Restoration Records * RESTRICTED RECORDS * Resurrection A.D. Records * Retak Records * Retard Disco * Reth Music Group * Reticent Recordings * Retro Elektro Records * Retrospect Records * Return Records * Reunion Records * REVEL RECORDS, U.S.A. * Revelation Records * Revelations Recordings * Revels Records * Revenant Records * Reverbose Records * Reversible Records * Revive Entertainment * Revived Records * Revolt Records * Revolution Records * RevUp Records * Rewind Records * Rex House Music * Rexrode Records * Rezillient Records * rezonate records * RGA Records * Rhamarooudoh Recordings * RHI Records * Rhino Records * Rhombus Records * RHUMBA MUZIK * Rhyme Records * Rhymesayers Entertainment * Rhyolite Records * Rhystop * Rhythm & Culture Recordings * Rhythm & Roll Records * Rhythm Collective * Rhythm Crew Records * Rhythm Drive Records * Rhythm House Records * Rhythm Muse Records * Rhythm Recordings * Rhythm Safari * Rhythm Signal Records * RhythmLove * Rhythms of the Globe * Ricanstruction Label * Riche Rich Records * Richh Kiddz Entertainment * RichHeart Music * Richter Records * Rickso Facto Music Co. * Ride Records via Wikipedia * Riff Rat Records * Riffstar Co. * Rigel Records, Ltd. * Rigged Records * Right Cross Entertainment * Right Now Records * Right On Records * Right On Rhythm * Right on Zero Records * Right Place Records * The Right Stuff Records * Righteous Babe Records * Rim Records * Ringing Ear Records * Ringo Records * Ringtone Records * Rink-E-Dink Records * Rip Off Records * Rip Shop Records * Rip Tide Records * Ripcord Entertainment * Ripe Records * Ripete Records * Rise Records * Rise Above Records * Risen Son Records * Rising Son Records * Rising Tide Records via Wikipedia * RISK * Rite Track Records * Rithum Records * Riti Records * Ritmo Records * Ritual Sounds * Rival Records * River Siren Productions * Rivercidal Syndicate Records * Riverflow Entertainment * Riverlark * Rivermont Records * Riverside Records via Wikipedia * Riverview Records * Rivery Records * RIZATEK * Rizing Lion Productionz * Rizing Records * RKM Music * RKO Records * RLS Records Nashville * RM Records * RNR Records * ROA Records * Road Cat Records * Road Cone * Road Records * Road to Boston * Roadrunner Records * Roam Recordings * Roam Records * Roam The River Records * Roaratorio * Rob's House Records * Rob-Fra Enterprises * Robber Baron Music * Robbins Entertainment * Robin Records * Robot Monster Records * Robot Records * Robotic Empire * Roc 4 Roc Records * Roc Bottom Inc. * ROC Diamond Records * Roc Records * Roc-a-fella Records * Rocco Entertainment Inc. * Rock & Roll Play Records * Rock Bottom Blues Company * Rock City Records * Rock Garden Records * Rock House Records * ROCK LANE RECORDS, Inc. * Rock Me Baby Records * Rock My Soul Records * Rock N Roll Express Entertainment * Rock Out Records * Rock Solid Music * Rock Solid Records * Rock-A-Bye Records LLC * Rockadelic Records * Rockaplaya Records * Rockathon Records * RockBox Records * Rocket City Records * Rocket Racer * Rocket Records, Inc. * Rocket Science Records * Rocketeria Records * Rocketown Records * RocketStar Recordings * Rockin' Camel Music * Rockin' Rowe Records * Rockinglittle Records * RockIt Records & Recording * Rockotron * Rocks & Rolling Records * Rockstone Records * Rocky Mountain Records * Rococo Records * Rodent Popsicle Records * Rodent Records * ROE Entertainment * ROE Records * Roesch Records, Inc. * Rogue Enterprises * ROIR (Reach Out International Records) * Rok Lok Records * Rokcircle * Roll Out Records * Rolling Cloud Records * Rolling Storm Communications Corporation * Rolling Thunder Records * Romanced Records * romantek records * Romantic Records * Roméo Records * Romeo Records via Wikipedia * Ron King Records * Ron Walters Records * Room Eleven Music * Rooster Blues * Roostercow Records * Root Cellar Records * Root Records via Wikipedia * Root# Records * Roots Down Music * Roots N' Blues * ropeadope * Rora Records * Rose Music Co. & Amy Lane Entertainment * Rose Records * Roseleaf Records * Rosemont Recordings * Rosewater Records * Rosewood Records * Roslyn Recordings * Rostrum Records * Rotary Totem Records * Rotary-Dial Records * Rotisserie Records * Rotten Records * Rotting Corpse Records * Rotting Records * Roubik Records * Rouge Records * Rough Stone Records * Rough World Records * Roughdraft Records * Roughedge Records * Roughshod Records * Roulette Records * Round 1 Records * Round 13 Records * Round Circle Records * Round Flat Records * Round Sky Music * Roundabout Records LLC * Rounder Records Corp * RoundTable Records, Inc. * route fourteen records * Roverbird Recordings * Rowboat Records * Rowdy Records via Wikipedia * Rowing At Sea * Rowntree Records * royal ark music * Royal Black Entertainment * Royal Empire Records * Royal Flush Records * Royal Laundry Records * Royal Tone Records * RoyalT Records/BUMPitLOUD Productions.,LLC * Royalty, Etc. Records * Rozes Geez Entertainment * RPM Records * RRAAAH Records * RRO Entertainment, LLC * RRRecords * RSM Records * RTFM Records * RTS Records * Ru 1 Records * Ru-eL entertainment * Ruark Records * Rub Wrongways Records * Rubber Band Records * Rubric Records * Ruby Records * Ruby Records * Ruby Star Records * Ruckus Productions * Rude Maneuvers Industries * Rudolf Music * Rudy's Bluegrass * Rue Royal Records * Rueshell Records * Ruff inc. * Ruff Music Group * Ruff Recordings * Ruff Stuff Records * Ruffhouse Records via Wikipedia * RuffLife Recordz * RuffNation Records * Rugged Records * Rugged Soul Records * RugRubber Records * Rukkus Entertainment * Rukus Avenue * Rumble Kulture Recordings * Rumble Records * RUMURecords * Run Wild Records * run8records * Runaway Records * Running Records * RunRoc Records * Rural Rhythm * RUSH Productions Records * Rusha Moon Records * Rushmore Records * Russian River Records * russolo's brain * Rust Records via Wikipedia * Rustic Records * Rusty Key Record Company * Ruthless Rabbit Records * Ruthless Records * Ryanetics Music, Ltd. * Rye Records * Rykodisc * rymatica recordings * RZ Records External links *AllRecordLabels.com very extensive site with links to over 22,000 current record labels From Tmp, a Wikia wiki. Category:Companies Category:Record Labels